This invention relates to test equipment for testing devices having electrical circuits including integrated circuits.
When fabrication of electronic devices, such as computer processors and memories, has been completed, the electronic devices are subjected to burn-in and electrical testing in order to identify and eliminate defective devices before shipment. The term “burn-in” relates to operation of an integrated circuit at a predetermined temperature or temperature profile, typically an elevated temperature in an oven. Certain operating electrical bias levels and/or signals are supplied to the electronic devices while they are at the elevated temperature. The use of the elevated temperature, electrical bias and functional input signals accelerates stress to which the devices are subjected during burn-in, so that marginal devices that would otherwise fail shortly after being placed in service fail during burn-in, and are therefore not shipped.